O que?
by ALTokio
Summary: O meu nome é Ruka Peace, tenho uma pergunta para vocês: o que fariam se criassem um caderno com as perguntas mais esquisitas, e lá apresentarem as respostas mais hilariantes?
1. O que faço em dias de chuva?

**O que faço em dias de chuva?**

* * *

><p>É dia em que o meu amigo sol me declara guerra.<p>

A única coisa que vem-me á mente é ficar na cama todo o dia, aconchegada ao quentinho dos lençóis, mas como tenho de levantar-me para ir comer essa hipótese morre, porque uma vez levanta não voltou-me a deitar a não ser á noite.

* * *

><p>Nesses dias tenho sempre 5 alternativas.<p>

1º Escrevo histórias

2º Jogo nas consolas

3º Leio um livro

4º Vejo um anime ou J-drama ou um filme (de preferencia de terror)

5º Fico a olhar para o vazio.

* * *

><p>Normalmente escolho sempre jogar consolas, isto porque:<p>

Na 1ª alternativa tenho que estar motivada e inspirada (principalmente), porque senão não sai bosta,

Na 3ª alternativa só quando apetece-me,

Na 4ª alternativa fico sempre indecisa qual dos três quero ver,

Por ultimo a 5ª alternativa nem sei bem porque escrevi, talvez para ocupar espaço.

* * *

><p>Mas existe sempre excepções.<p>

O que mais chateia nestes dias é querer sair e não poder, quer dizer sair posso sair, mas não o faço porque não quero ficar molhada. Penso que é nesses dias que fico mais murcha, afinal quem não fica.

Enfim...

No final temos sempre que procurar a melhor maneira de aproveitar o dia, não é verdade? De qualquer forma a chuva será sempre a minha maior inimiga.


	2. O que faço em dias de nevoeiro?

**O que faço em dias de nevoeiro?**

* * *

><p>Eles são piores do que os dias de chuva. Isto porque o meu cabelo tem tendência a ficar volumoso como uma juba de leão, por causa da humidade, tenho de levar sempre algo na cabeça para proteger o meu cabelo, como eu odeio isso.<p>

O frio nesses dias é de cortar a pele, ainda bem que levo as minhas luvas de um dedo, para proteger-me as mãos do frio.

O mais engraçado nesses dias é que me faz lembrar o nevoeiro do Persona 4, é pena não existir os óculos que dêem para ver através do nevoeiro. Adoraria conhecer o Teddy ele é tão fofo, para não falar do Kanji, bem mas isso já outra conversa.


	3. O que faço em dias de sol?

**O que faço em dias de sol?**

* * *

><p>Adoro quando o meu amigo do coração aparece. A primeira coisa que vêm-me a ideia é PRAIA e FERIAS DE VERÃO!<p>

Como os dias são lindos com a sua presença, dá logo vontade de sair de casa á pressa para dar um longo passeio sem destino.

A única coisa que não gosto muito nestes dias são os dias abafados, sem uma única brisa fresca no ar.

Para mim é muito frustrante esses dias, já tentem de tudo para não ficar a transpirar.

1º Tentativa – Andar em passo normal. – Nada

2º Tentativa – Andar pela sombra. – Fez algum efeito mas...

3º Tentativa – Andar a passo de lesma, pela sombra com um leque na mão a abanar-me. – Tenho tido resultados, mas naqueles dias de 30 e tais graus, é para esquecer.

Eu sei que o meu amigo é muito quente e acolher, mas quando é demais fujam todos.

Enfim...

Sem o meu amigo os dias seriam muito tristes e feios. Alias ele é quem me aquece nos dias mais frios do inverno, quando não me declara guerra.


	4. O que faço quando fico viciada num jogo?

**O que faço quando fico viciada num jogo?**

* * *

><p>A palavra viciada lembra-me do meu primeiro que joguei os POKEMONS (quem não jogou) para o gameboy color. Já lá vão uns bons aninhos.<p>

Na altura não pensava em mais nada vivia para o jogo, para onde fosse havia Pokemons isto ou Pokemons aquilo. Só faltava mesmo eles existirem.

Até cheguei coleccionar cromos deles, pobre da minha mãe que gastou uns bons trocos nessa altura.

Na Tv nunca perdia um episódio, quando acabavam era o fim do mundo para mim ficava sempre chateada, porque queria mais.

O vicio só passou quando saio os Pokemons Silver, Gold e Cryistal (se não estou em erro).

Hoje em dia ainda jogo pokemons, obviamente é como aprender a andar de bicicleta, nunca se esquece da emoção de jogar.

Claro que tive "recaídas", mas quem não teve?

Há outros jogos para além dos Pokemons que me puseram viciada, mas em comparação aos pokemons ganham.

A primeira geração de pokemons foi quem marcou-me muito o que fazem deles os meus favoritos até á minha morte.


	5. O que fiz quando assisti a um filme?

**O que fiz quando assisti a um filme de terror?**

* * *

><p>Para começar o meu filme de terror favorito sem dúvida o The Grugde americano e japonês.<p>

A primeira vez que vi o The Grugde 1 americano, literalmente borrei-me toda, pois não esperava que fosse muito assustador. Nesse noite tive pesadelos.

Houve uma ocasião que os meus amigos convidaram-me para ver o paranormal 3 (se não estou em erro). Em todo o filme tapava os meus olhos, ou agarrava-me ao meu amigo (como ele sabe aproveitar as ocasiões), quem teve menos sorte foi a minha amiga, pois com o susto encharquei-a toda com coca-cola, coitada.

Por causa desse dois filmes agora tenho sempre necessidade de agarrar-me ao meu peluche favorito quando vejo o The Grugde á noite no PC com os fones postos nos ouvidos.

Quando vou dormir fico sempre com a sensação de que algo está observar-me, talvez seja a minha mente a testar-me, não?

Se por algum dia tive-se de visitar a casa Kayako e a encontra-se acho tinha um ataque cardíaco no segundo seguinte.


	6. O que faria se ouvese uma epidemia?

**O que faria se ouve-se uma epidemia de Zumbis?**

* * *

><p>Bem, eu nem sei muito bem o que faria. Talvez a primeira coisa que faria fosse telefonar aos meus amigos mais próximos para saber como estavam. A segunda coisa que faria seria mover-me com a minha família para um sitio seguro (Se houve-se).<p>

Para dizer a verdade não sei conseguiria sobreviver neste mundo, porque mudaria radicalmente o meu dia a dia, bem como a de toda agente. Todos os dias á procura de comida, água ou sobrevivente ou até mesmo á procura de um milagre.

Eu sou a favor de series com zumbis, é um bom livro de sobrevivência, se isto vier acontecer algum dia já estaremos mais ou menos preparados.

Existe um amigo meu que ele, na minha opinião seria o ultimo a morrer nesta epidemia. Ele tem um conhecimento incrível em relação a este tema, que é de ficar de boca aberta, sem dúvida que o seguiria sem pensar duas vezes.

Quem sabe se um dia isto não acontece? Porque quando isto acontecer é porque chegamos ao inferno.


	7. O que faria se almoçase com um famoso?

**O que faria se almoça-se com um famoso?**

* * *

><p>Bem a minha lista é infinita, mas sem dúvida seria com Kim Jaejoong. O que mais chamou-me atenção para além da sua voz hipnotizaste, foi a sua expressão facial quando fica mais serio ou tristonho, nos J-doramas.<p>

Nem se bem o que lhe perguntaria mas adoraria poder ser sua amiga de verdade, não por interesse (não faz muito o meu género).

Se fosso-se uma mulher sem duvida a Yui, adoro as sua musicas (fazem muito o meu género), adoraria um dia poder ir a um concerto dela. Adoraria que ela aparece-se em algum J-dorama.

Agora saindo um pouco do continente asiático, o outro famoso que almoçaria sem seria com Norman Reedus (interpreta Daryl Dixon na serie "The Walking Dead"). O que me chamou mais á atenção dele foi, a sua outra faceta na segunda temporada "The Walking Dead"

Aos outros meus J-pop, K-pop e actores ocidentais favoritos, por favor não fiquem chateados comigo, se algum dia fizer colonagem a mim própria, prometo que almoçarei com cada um de vocês.


	8. O que faço quando não há nada a fazer?

**O que faço quando não se tem nada para fazer?**

* * *

><p>Está é uma pergunta difícil de responder, deixe-me pensar um pouco.<p>

Vejamos...

Quando isso acontece tento arranjar algo para fazer, mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia por onde começar. Ás vezes saio de casa (só em dias de sol, obviamente) sem destino a ouvir musica mergulhada nos meus pensamentos. É nessas alturas que as ideias começo a fluir, até parece que a minha mente leva-me para outra dimensão.

Adoro quando isso acontece faz-me sair um pouco de mundo real...mas por pouco tempo, porque mesmo não querendo ele volta sempre, não é?

De qualquer forma é quando escrevo pequenas sinopses, passando a escrever pequenos esboços da ideia, chegando a algo mais concreto fazendo uns pequenos ajustes e finalmente publico-a.

Estas saídas, até a mim por vezes surpreendem-me pois dão-me cada ideia mais maluca, que vocês nem imaginam.

Ou então a outra alternativa é deitar-me na cama acabando por adormeço completamente.


	9. O que faço quando tenho um imprevisto?

**O que faço quando tenho um imprevisto?**

* * *

><p>É coisa que mais odeio, quando não ocorre de acordo com o que tinha planeado. Já tive inúmeras cenas hilariantes, uma delas que me lembro foi num dia em que fui a casa de uma amiga minha lá almoçar, lá conheci o primo dela muito simpático, trabalha como militar.<p>

Até ai tudo bem a tarde passou-se maravilhosamente, lembro-me que estava frio nesse dia. Antes de me ir embora a minha amiga avisou que a camioneta passaria em 30 minutos, despedi-me dela bem como do seu primo, na paragem sentei-me á espera passaram 3 camioneta que não eram a minha, no outro sentido passaram 2 camionetas minhas.

Resumindo e concluindo tive duas horas á espera da minha camioneta, até liguei á minha amiga a pergunta-lhe se tinha visto bem o horário, ela disse que sim achou estranho a ocorrência, avisou-me que o seu primo iria ter á paragem. Ele fez-me companhia até estação de camionetas.

Nesse dia pensei iria dormir na paragem, enfim é por isso que se chama imprevisto, não é?


	10. O que faço quando a minha mãe entra?

**O que faço quando a minha mãe entra em lojas de roupas?**

* * *

><p>Nem sei por onde começar, não é que não goste de lojas de roupas mas a minha mãe parece que tem um íman no corpo, isto porque quando vê uma loja vai logo ver o que tem de novo, e ainda por cima demora uma eternidade.<p>

Muitas vezes não compra nada. Costume dizer á minha mãe quando for rica irei abrir exclusivamente uma loja de roupa só para ela, com o objectivo de a saturar ao ponto de não querer ver mais roupas á sua frente.

Contudo quando pede-me para ir com ela, para lhe dar opinião eu vou de boa vontade. O que a deixa feliz.

Porque afinal o que seriam nós sem as nossas mães? NADA!


	11. O que faço quando a minha irmã agride?

**O que faço quando a minha irmã agride-me quando sonha?**

* * *

><p>É muito imprevisível saber quando vai atacar-me, pode ser hoje ou daqui a uma semana, quem sabe?<p>

A única coisa que sei é que a minha cara ainda está intacta, até hoje ainda não acordei com nenhum um olho negro. Acho que seria pior se leva-se pontapé, mas graças a deus que os pés dela estão bem lá fundo da cama, muito distante do meu precioso rosto.

Por isso quem tiver coragem de enfrentar o seu sonho MUITO BOA SORTE, não esquecer de vir super artilhado.

Pergunto-me que tipo sonhos terá para este efeito. Talvez o "Ninja Gaiden" ou "Dead or Alive" sejam a respostas, isto porque:

1º Facto – Os dois envolvem combates

2º Facto – A sua personagem favorita entra nos dois

3º Facto – A minha irmã é doida por ninjas.

De qualquer forma se ela não estive aqui penso que os meus dias seria muito monótono, é claro que temos as nossas zangas como irmãs.

Mas é com ela que partilho e faço as coisas mais malucas.


	12. O que faço quando fico aparvalhada?

**O que faço quando fico aparvalhada antes de comer?**

* * *

><p>Quando isso acontece a minha irmã é quem assiste a tudo, parece que fico possuída por alguém.<p>

Houve uma vez que a minha irmã disse-me que os Sims (fanática por eles) também ás vezes fica assim como eu. Mas olha que ela também não fica atrás, ás vezes estou muito bem na aula a ouvir a professora, começa do meio do nada a imitar vozes de bonecos que dá na TV, e claro também entro no jogo.

Se os nossos amigos nos vissem quando entramos nesse modo ficariam de certeza absoluta boquiabertos, com tanta idiotice junta.

É nessas alturas que rimo-nos até chorar, até por vezes de coisas tão insignificantes, enfim vale mais morrer feliz do que triste, não é verdade?


	13. O que faria num mundo de chocolate?

**O que faria num mundo feito de chocolate?**

* * *

><p>Um sonho tornado realidade, já poderia comer chocolate por onde quisesse. O que gosto mais<br>é do chocolate preto adoro aquele travo amargo na boca.

È muito provável que nesse mundo rebola-se em vezes de andar, como já não cresço mais agora é só para os lados.

Já estou imaginar aqueles dias de calor, como ficaria o chocolate, todo derretido varias inúmeras cheias, por causa dele.

A única desvantagem que vejo neste mundo seria talvez a saudade de comer uma boa fruta, porque quando chego ao meu limite, apetece-me logo comer uma maça.

A minha irmã nem se importaria com isso ela é capaz de comer chocolate até rebentar, bem por menos não morreria de barriga vazia...


	14. O que faço quando vejo um peluche?

**O que faço quando vejo um peluche?**

* * *

><p>Nem me falem eu sou doida por eles, pequenos, médios, grandes até os miniatura, não importa a forma são todos bem vindos.<p>

O meu quarto está cheio deles, qualquer dia nado dentro deles. tenho um urso gigante na minha cama que foram os meus pais que me ofereceram, por ser uma menina muito bem comportada.

Por mim levava sempre comigo um pelúcia por baixo do meu braço quando sai-se para a rua, mas não o faço porque já sou crescida e para as pessoas não pensarem que sou maluca da cabeça. È por isso que tenho inveja das crianças, sim eu sei que ter inveja é uma coisa muito feia, mas não consegui evitar, principalmente quando levam aquelas mochilas fofas em forma de peluche

Como adoraria que um dia a minha cara metade oferece-se um puleche. Não sei bem como reagiria, talvez o abraça-se até partir-lhe as costas (será que exagerei um pouco?).

De qualquer forma o que tenho a certeza é que quando morrer, não irei sozinha para a cova, exigirei aos os meus filhos que me ponham um peluche no meu caixão, porque senão irei a atormenta-los.

Para mim os peluches são coisa mais fofinha do mundo!


	15. O que faria se sobese voar?

**O que faria se sobe-se voar?**

* * *

><p>Isso me faria a minha vida muito mais fácil em termos de deslocamento. Não é que chegue atrasada aos encontros por causa de carros ou acidentes.<p>

Mas já imaginaram naqueles dias aborrecidos ou então quando estamos chateados com alguma coisa, voar pelo céu sem destino ou então voar até ao prédio mais alto para observar a bela cidade iluminada á noite, já imaginaram a bela paisagem que seria? Eu já vi, não no topo de um prédio, mas nas margens do rio olhar para o horizonte.

É muito provável que os cientistas malucos ou os peritos adorariam fazer experiências comigo, quer dizer normalmente é o que costumam fazer com as pessoas fora do normal, não é?


	16. O que faria se sobese que tinha super?

**O que faria se sobe-se que tinha super poderes?**

* * *

><p>Eu gostava de ter o poder de ler os pensamentos das pessoas, muitos amigos meus não gostam desse poder, talvez porque tenham medo do que possam ouvir.<p>

Mas eu não, adoraria ouvir o que realmente elas pensam, porque é ai que se vê quem são elas realmente. Todos nós usamos mascaras para poder sobreviver nesta sociedade que nos rodeia, não é?

Agora vou ser menos intensa.

Já imaginaram o que este, poder poderia fazer por exemplo ajudaria aqueles rapazes e aquelas raparigas tímidas a declarem-se, nas provas de avaliação já imaginaram, lia-mos a mente do nerd da turma e pronto 20 valores na prova, mas como sabemos tudo tem a sua desvantagem (infelizmente), as dores de cabeça serão inevitáveis, isto porque estar a ouvir todo o mundo a pensar a mesmo tempo a enxaqueca é inevitável.

E vocês que poderes teriam?


	17. O que faria se ganhase o euromilhões?

**O que faria se ganha-se o euromilhões?**

* * *

><p>Tanta coisa que faria, talvez a primeira fosse abrir uma conta para imprevistos, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Compraria as coisas que estam na minha lista de espera como livros e jogos, porque DVD's e CD's de musica saco na net. Também daria um parte á minha família.<p>

O que tenho pena é que o dinheiro não possa comprar saúde, amor ou amizade, ou até mesmo a vida de alguém. Muitas pessoas que são ricas não são felizes o que interessa ter muito dinheiro se não podemos partilhar com alguém. É verdade que dá muito jeito (não digo o contrario) mas a vida não se resume-se só a isso, verdade?


	18. O que faço na presença de insectos?

**O que faço na presença de insectos?**

* * *

><p>Odeie-os em todo os sentidos, nunca dêmo-nos bem desde que nasci. Os meus pais contaram-me que no primeiro dia em que sai para passear quando era pequenina fui picada por uma abelha.<p>

Ao longa dos anos já tive muitos "encontros" com os meus "amigos" bichos, não sei quantas situações "cómicas" (no ver dos meus amigos e familiares) já tive com eles, até já perdi o numero, mas há uma em particular que nunca eide esquecer.

Tudo aconteceu num dia de verão quando fui fazer joging no parque ao pé da minha casa. Estava eu muito bem na minha corridinha, (há não esquecendo que as cigarras ouviam-se por todo o lado) quando certa parte da corrida senti algo no meu braço, olhei era algo negro de tamanho médio enxotei-o logo. Até ai nada de mais. Após chegar a casa para ir tomar um banho refrescante, a minha irmã estava no WC a levar a cara, porque tinha acordado á pouco tempo, entretanto ela saio e eu começo a despir-me naturalmente quando ia tirar a camisola, minha mãe aparece no WC, a única coisa que diz-me com uma certa calma foi _"Ruka não te mexas agora, tens um bicho grande atrás das costas", _paralisei completamente. Só dizia apavorada_ "TIRA! TIRA!"_ e tirou.

Passado algum tempo perguntei á minha mãe que bicho é que era. Ela respondeu que talvez fosse uma abelha, intrigou-me um pouco a sua resposta. Respirei fundo para ganhar coragem para pedi-lhe que me amostra-se. Minha mãe disse-me logo que iria começar a gritar, mas mesmo assim quis ver. È claro que comecei a gritar e a fazer cara de enjoada. De facto tinha um tamanho médio, mas não era uma abelha porque era grande de mais para ser uma, mas surpreendente a parte de trás do bicho era parecida com uma abelha por causa do padrão que tinha.

Nesse dia até tive de pedir á minha irmã que fica-se comigo no WC enquanto tomava banho, porque tinha ataques de pânico cada vez que pensava no raio do bicho.

No final do banho contei á minha mãe e á minha irmã o que acontecera no parque antes de ter vindo para casa. Foi nesse momento que comecei a juntar as peças. _"Não me digas o que tinha atrás das costas era aquele bicho que tinha enxotado e que os únicos bichos que estavam lá em quantidade eram as cigarras...NÃO PODE SER! ERA UMA CIGARRA QUE TINHA ATRÁS DAS COSTAS (O.O) "_ fiz uma careta de enjoada, minha mãe e irmã riram-se.

Elas sempre disseram-me que tinha um íman especial para qualquer bicho qualquer tipo e tamanho.

O único bicho que mato sem ter problemas são as melgas, mas SÓ as de tamanho pequeno porque as grandes fujo a sete pés, para junto da minha mãe. Já com as borboletas da noites é mesma coisa. Ela consegue mata-las com as mãos (Que nojo XP).

De qualquer forma se eles não me chatearem eu também não os chateei-os.


	19. O que faço quando estou de mau humor?

**O que faço quando estou de mau humor?**

* * *

><p>O melhor conselho que posso dar-vos é mesmo não dirigir-me a palavras, principalmente de manhã quando acordo. Normalmente acordo com esse humor se não tiver descansado o suficiente, ou se fizerem muito barulho sejam pessoas ou buzinadas de carros.<p>

Nessas alturas gosto de ficar na minha onda, sem me chatearem muito, porque podem levar uma resposta menos "simpática" da minha parte, é verdade que as vezes as pessoas ao meu redor não têm culpa do meu mau humor. Mas com o decorrer do dia acaba sempre por passar.

Para mim o pior é quando estou a morrer de sono, fico rabugenta como os bebés quando têm sono. É sempre nessas alturas que me pedem para fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa. Como odeio quando isso acontece, por vezes respondo mal, mas concluindo esta resposta prefiro ao máximo que não dirigem-me a palavra quando estou nesses estados.


	20. O que sinto quando faço desporto?

**O que sinto quando faço desporto?**

* * *

><p>Sou uma eterna apaixonada por voleibol, costumava treinar na minha escola, era nessas alturas que relaxava e espairecia a minha mente não ligando muito ao meu redor por algum tempo. A minha irmã joga voleibol no CVL, elas jogam mais ao estilo profissional. Cheguei a juntar-me ao clube durante algum tempo mas depois com as aulas á noite tive de deixar os treinos. Mas se conseguir entra neste ano para faculdade irei com certeza inscrever-me no voleibol como actividade extra curricular.<p>

Há verdade quase esquecia-me de dizer, que os remates da minha irmã são muito potentes e eu sou prova disso porque a minha linda cara já experimentou disso.

Também jogo com meus amigos, como as tardes na praia são divertidas.

Enfim... é algo que nunca irei de deixar de gostar até ao fim dos meus dias.

E vocês que desporto gostam?


	21. O que faço na presença de um japonês?

**O que faço na presença de um japonês?**

* * *

><p>É verdade. Culpada. Eu tenho uma panca por chinês, coreanos ou japonês.<p>

Não sei muito bem quando começou, mas já lá vai alguns anos. Vocês acreditam que ao longo da minha vida escolar nunca tive um único asiático na minha turma**, **nem UMA única vez. Mas ao contrario da minha irmã teve duas vezes, DUAS VEZES. Não é que tivesse inveja dela, nada disso apenas queria ter um amigo asiático.

A minha mãe faz sempre uma careta quando digo-lhe que irei ter um namorado asiático, é muito cómico ver. (^_^ )

Mas quando estou na presença de algum começo a ficar nervosa, a corar um pouco corada e as palavras por si não querem saem é como se não tivesse voz e para juntar á festa sou tímida...Prontos ok SUPER tímida. (-_-), mas mesmo assim ainda não desisti da ideia de ter um amigo asiático.


	22. O que nunca diria aos meus pais?

**O que nunca diria aos meus pais?**

* * *

><p>È pá esta pergunta é um pouquinho complicada, porque tenho de pensar no que vou escrever aqui, já imaginaram se os meu pais lêem isto (OoO) ficarei em sarilhos...ou talvez não quem sabe.<p>

Bem mas supondo que não lêem vou fazer uma lista de **top 10** (vai do menos para o mais):

**10.** Que tenho uma banda de garagem

**09.** Que apareci num programa de TV

**08.** Que saio á noite quando estão fora.

**07.** Que já pedi boleia a um estranho.

**06.** Que cuspo na sopa deles quando estou chateada com alguns deles.

**05.** Que já comi 3 tabletes de chocolate num só dia.

**04.** Que roubei um chupa-chupa na loja de doces.

**03.** Que sou procurada internacionalmente.

**02.** Que sou louca por bebidas alcoólicas.

**01.** Mãe adiciona-me no facebook.

E vocês o que não diriam?


	23. O que faria se estivese num lugar?

**O que faria se estive-se diante de algum lugar assombrado?**

* * *

><p>Bem em primeiro lugar inspeccionaria o local de um canto a outro é claro que não ia sozinha, nem sem sonhos, não é que tivesse medo ou algo do género, mas nestas aventuras convém ter alguém como testemunha das ocorrências que possam surgir, porque não quero que chamem-me de maluca, não é verdade?<p>

Bem deixando esta parte de lado, posso dizer que gosto destas coisas que tenham haver com o paranormal, adoro ver aqueles programas que ás vezes dão no Discovery Channel. Porque para mim só vendo mesmo com os meus olhos é que acredito, caso contrario nada feito, bem para ser sincera não sabia bem o que faria se visse alguma coisa deste tipo.

Também visito aqueles sites que publicam este tipo de assuntos. E em algumas publicações que já vi, algumas deixaram-me com aquele nervoso miudinho no estômago é mais aquela sensação de que alguém está a observar-me, isso acontece-me mais á noite (mas a quem não acontece).

Isso também é outra uma coisa que me intriga bastante, o porque da noite ser mais "assustador" quando vê-mos este tipo de coisas, em relação ao de manhã.

Na minha teoria, talvez o movimento da manhã disfarça o silencio da noite e talvez por isso não a torne tão assustador, como a noite. A outra observação que também fiz é que nós humanos associamos a luz a algo como a segurança ou a algo que protege-nos, em relação há escuridão que traz-nos a insegurança ou desprotecção. (Está é a minha teoria mais lógica que tenho).

Para concluir se os meus amigos fizessem um teste de coragem, iria sem hesitar. E vocês iriam?


	24. O que admiro mais nos cães?

**O que admiro mais nos cães?**

* * *

><p>Para além de serem fofinho, adoráveis, carinhos, sociáveis e entre outras qualidades, são os nossos melhores amigos. São mais verdadeiros que algumas pessoas, pois eles não mentem o que sentem por nós humanos.<p>

Não sei se vocês conhecem o programa do Dog Whisperer (Encantador de cães) com Cesar Millan, adoro ver o seu programa porque ensina-nos a compreender o que sente o nosso melhor amigo e ajuda-nos a torna-lo mais equilibrado. Uma das coisas que aprendi com o programa é que eles sentem a nossa energia, automaticamente e por isso sabem quando estamos tristes ou zangados ou até com medo.

O que admiro mais neles é que eles vivem no momento aproveitando o que o presente oferece-lhes, esquecendo o passado que tiveram, mesmo que tenha sido bom ou mau. Eu gostava de ser assim como eles, porque era de maneira que não pensava em coisas que me entristecessem ou até mesmo revir acontecimentos que já tive e que não voltaram mais.

Penso que assim seria um pouco fácil seguir em frente, não nos custaria tanto a ultrapassar aqueles momentos dolorosos e marcantes da nossa vidas (na minha opinião).


	25. O que sinto quando acabo uma fic?

**O que sinto quando acabo uma fic?**

* * *

><p>Como todos nós sabemos o que tem inicio tem de ter um fim, verdade? É um pouco triste mas é assim.<p>

Ainda me lembro de como "nasceu" a fic, estava eu quase a dormir já com os olhos bem fechadinhos, quando no meio do nada começo a fazer perguntas a mim mesma começando todas com "o que" e é claro que no dia seguinte já estava a escrever as perguntas no PC. Muitas das perguntas que pensei queria que tivessem uma resposta cómica.

É verdade que vou ter algumas saudades de escrever esta fic, mas no final é sempre bom saber que consegui fazer um bom trabalho (no meu ver), apesar das demoras nas postagens.

Na minha opinião escrever uma fic é algo que nós da liberdade para fazer o que quisermos no nosso mundo do imaginário, e com isto a recta final do capitulo aproxima-se, quero agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanharam-me desde da primeira pergunta até á ultima.

E acho que é tudo, meus amigos um BIG KISS a todos e um breve adeus.

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta fic :)<p>


End file.
